Recreational vehicles (RVs), such as motor homes, are frequently parked for use on sites that are not level. It is desirable to level the RV prior to use, so that the living quarters are stable and comfortable.
Several conventional systems exist for leveling an RV. Such conventional systems typically include four jacks coupled to the underside of the vehicle in spaced relation to each other. The leveling jacks are typically hydraulically or electrically actuated, and are individually operated, either manually or automatically. Such conventional systems typically include a level module having a sensor associated with each jack, and the user operates control buttons or levers to extend each of the four jacks individually in an attempt to level the RV. This process is very often timeconsuming and frustrating for the user. Although some currently available systems activate the jacks in pairs, the leveling process is still time-consuming.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved system for leveling a vehicle, and in particular, for a system that automatically and quickly levels a vehicle, such as a recreational vehicle. The present invention fulfills these needs, and provides further related advantages.